


Beaches

by Miscellaneousmando



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough treatment, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneousmando/pseuds/Miscellaneousmando
Summary: Request: 28 “Are you trying to turn me on, or are you really just that oblivious?”
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 86





	Beaches

Mando had decided to take a few days off from his bounties and traveling, wanting you and the baby to be able to stretch your legs. He had chosen a quiet planet, one with gorgeous skies and sandy beaches for the baby to roam across. The water seemed to be crystalline, small fish dancing beneath the surface in elegant patterns––Your legs were hardly concealed by the lapping waves, body bent forward a little as you held the baby in your lap. You wore only a small bathing suit, and despite his distance from you, Mando had a blessed view of you.

His face lit up as you stood, bending over to pick up the child. Deep in the primal darkness of a man starved of what he longed for, Mando could imagine a million different ways in which he could ravage your body until the two of you could barely function. His eyes followed the curve of your ass as you stood back up, baby bouncing on your hip–He longed for the day the two of you might share a human child of your own. To have you as his own.

You entered the ship quietly–The baby had fallen asleep on the walk back, making your job a little easier. Gently, you lowered the little green bean into his pod, the lid closing with a gentle hiss. Mando had yet to reveal himself to you, though you hardly questioned his scattered absences anymore. _All a part of the job_ , you figured.

As though your thoughts summoned him, Mando stalked out from the shadows, the approaching sound of metal against metal was strangely calming. “You should have come–the baby and I were having a good time.”

Mando gave no response, instead just pushing closer to your body. You were still half bare, the cool air of the ship was suddenly a few degrees hotter. Silence befell the two of you, and the tension was thicker than the beskar that shielded Mando’s elusive skin. Before you could question his movements, Mando slammed your body into the wall.

The frigid wall of the Razorcrest dug into your shoulder. With a loud gasp, you felt all the air in your lungs being forced out by the impact. Din didn’t verbally acknowledge it, although he pulled you away from the wall a bit. You glanced up at him innocently, fingers gripping the scratchy fabric of his cape. At first, you thought he was only joking, but the tension of his proximity was crippling. His helmet tipped down to level his mouth with your ear, his modulated breathing rattling your thoughts.

**“Are you trying to turn me on, or are you really just that oblivious?”**

“Why don’t you see for yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short write up


End file.
